everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adoette White
Adoette White she/her, sometimes called Gwen, is a 2019-introduced original character, bleh, and bleh. She is destined to be the next Prince in the opera Rusalka. She is currently attending her Fourth Year at Ever After High. Character Personality mm Appearance Gwen is an East Asian girl of average height. She and her sister are fraternal twins, relatively alike in appearance, and Gwen is slightly shorter than Ilandere, at 5'3". Ethnically she's Chinese and Malay, and her family is from Macau. Gwen, unlike Ilandere, knows a little bit about her mother. They've not had a talk about it yet, as she thinks that Ilandere already knows. Her skin is naturally a warm light brown, darkened slightly by her tendency to forgo sunscreen reapplications. Her build is average, definitely not very athletic despite enjoying athletic activities. You can barely see a few freckles scattered across her face and arms. She has long, cascading, bright white hair, which she dyes in soft sunset colors. You can see her roots showing here and there through the oranges, peaches and pinks. Hey eyes are round and framed with short lashes, iris a dark brown that looks almost black. You'll usually find Gwen with impeccably done hair and makeup. Interests Cats Gwen is very fond of animals, cats especially. She likes taking care of them and hearing their purrs, and generally just having a warm body to cuddle with. It's probably because she recieved little to no affection as a kid, so these days Gwen is very tactile. Gymnastics stretch Beauty Products i like this but my sister likes this too? Music flute and drums Abandoning Her Interests for Princely Activities yeah boi Abilities mm Fairy Tale - Rusalka How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusalka_(opera) How Does Gwen Fit Into it? Adoette was born as Ensanguine Charming, to a family of D-list Charmings. Her father remarried when they were quite young, to none other than Apple White's aunt. As new members of the White family, it really wouldn't do for their children to be destinyless. There must be something''right? That's sort of the reason why the Rusalka DCA happened in the first place. A Fairytale Authority worker got pissed at these high and mighty royals making more work and being generally snobbish so they thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if I took my frustrations out on not these assholes but their ''children? (to the tune of Momoland's "I'm So Hot") I'm so smart!" Thus, Adoette got the role of the white deer, and Ilandere got the role of the prince. Obviously, one child was more favored, and given a much more prominent role. Now, an interesting thing happened. Ilandere wanted to switch with Adoette. "To make amends," she'd say, "to give you the larger role." Later, she would run to Adoette's room in the middle of the night, tears in her eyes, whispering how sorry ''she was, how she didn't know what she had condemned her to. Gwen herself figured it out much later. She was going to die. She was going to die. shewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodie It took a long time for her to speak to her family again. When she did, she realized Ilandere was just as regretful as she was. "It's alright," she brushed the topic off. "I forgive you." And ever so slowly, she got used to her destiny. Parallels * Viewpoint on Destiny Gwen has a lot of problems with her destiny. But she doesn't want other people to die. Following destiny = she dies. Not following destiny = she dies still, but so do other people? The Roybel alignment is the solution! Just. don't pick a side. Name The surnames are quite boring in this case! Charming is uh, Charming. And White is the same as ''the Apple White. Adoette is a name meaning "large tree". That's not very relevant to anything, but I do think as a name it's quite pretty, and sophisticated. I mostly chose Adoette because it contained the word "doe". Back when she was named Ensanguine, her nickname was Gwen. She still prefers to go by Gwen to her friends. Her name used to be Ensanguine Charming, which is a little clever yohoho on my part. Ensanguine sounds like an adjective, perfect for the name of a Charming. In actuality, it's a verb, meaning "to make bloody". Even though Gwen is slightly confused on why exactly she was named something that wasn't an adjective, she thinks Ensanguine is a really pretty name. And also metal as hell. Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities Animal Shelter Gwen volunteers at the local animal shelter in Bookend, usually asking to be placed with the cats. Quotes Trivia *Ilandere and Adoette's birthday, September 28, is National Hunting and Fishing Day 2019, a day where the white deer is celebrated. *Gwen's design was called Dorito Nose Dorito Hair. *Gwen's page sat unfinished for 2 days because I was busy writing Ilandere's. Life imitates art. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Royalty Category:Rusalka Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress